


The Iron Chain

by LeSinner



Series: The Iron Chain [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Interfering elders, Inuyasha regrets things, Inuyasha still loves Kagome, Kagome is strong but heartbroken, Pining!Sesshoumaru, Previous Inuyasha/Kagome, Previous marriage, Sesshoumaru can't keep himself away from Kagome, Sesshoumaru decides to claim Kagome, Shikon!Kagome, Slight Kikyou hating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSinner/pseuds/LeSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sesshoumaru first saw the Shikon Vessel, she was dancing at his brother's second wedding feast - beautiful, wild, and mournful. He was instantly ensnared. And he knew deep in his soul that she was his.</p><p>But she did not want to belong to anyone anymore. She allowed that once, and look where that landed her - in her ex-husband's Wedding Feast. She loved with all her heart, and now refuses to give of herself again.</p><p>"Go out – go out and dance. If you really don't hate me for this separation, go out and dance. One of the men will see you dance well; he will like your dancing, he will marry you. Who knows but that, with him, you will be luckier than you were with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the short story by Amador Daguio.
> 
> "Iron chain" is synonymous to grief. Or something. For Kagome, while she loved Inu-yasha, their marriage, the "ball and chain," brought her grief.

**. . . . .**

Kagome strode into the middle of the crowd of revellers at the wedding feast. A joining of souls was always a happy event, with the hope of new children through which the clan could live on. The drums and their rhythmic music held a beat any warm-blooded being would dance to. It was seductive, beautiful and powerful.

Just like her.

But no amount of beauty, power or seduction could have given her a child. Thus the birth of a new marriage, and the dissolution of another... hers.

Kagome shook herself. Dressed in the most passionate of colours, – _red_  – she set one foot down on the fertile earth before the great bonfire, before the newly wedded couple, proud and beautiful –

\- the older women were in fits, while the younger generation looked up to her with awe, as they were prone to, because she, Kagome, the Vessel of the Shikon, twisted her hips, flourished her hands and –  _and –_

_danced._

Kagome slid her eyes to half-mast to focus more on the lively music, that like a person, paused as though surprised and blared back on, even livelier and more primal than before.

_I'll dance, dance. Lose myself tonight, because I've lost everything else. I'll dance to the sound of my broken heart, and of my broken marriage._

She twisted and twirled, spinning and moving around gracefully, like a nymph, like a hot-blooded woman on the prowl.

Her hips were round, her breasts full, and her body firm.

Her eyes like blue diamonds, glittering in the moonlight.

Her hair like ebony silk, dancing along with her every breath, movement, desire.

But of course.

She was the Vessel, Kagome; the embodiment of power in a mortal coil.

She danced to be one with the music, the night and the stars – she longed to be whole again, as she was now just a half of a broken whole.

Beneath her thick lashes, she gave a look of wild misery to the man at the podium beside his wife as he stared at her with a gaze just as painful. She remembered what he said to her before he left for his wedding feast. Before he left the home they had shared.

" _ **Go out – go out and dance. If you really don't hate me for this separation, go out and dance. One of the men will see you dance well; he will like your dancing, he will marry you. Who knows but that, with him, you will be luckier than you were with me."***_

Kagome would have sneered bitterly – but she was cut off as the most beautiful man she had ever seen and known – the brother of her Inuyasha, for who else could possess the silver hair unique to the line of the Inu? – gazed at her with a somewhat stunned and intrigued expression.

She quickly averted her eyes toward Inuyasha and his new bride – Kikyou. Kikyou was younger than her, but Kagome's body was firmer, more divine. Regardless, the switch had been made. The clan had ordered it, and so it was done. Though, it was not merely for  _him_ , Inuyasha – but for her as well. Who would not want the Vessel of the Shikon to bear him a child?

Again, she twisted and ground her hips to the beat of the music and threw her slender arms up, clearly inviting anyone to move with her in the wild dance in a bid to hide the flash of pain that crossed her eyes.

The young people who admired her, young men and women her age, joined her before the elders, the couple, and the couple's family. The wedding feast was all out now, as the revellers –  _and even the music_  – strove to match the pace of the Vessel Kagome.

Kagome danced on and ignored the sad and envious look Inuyasha tossed her way;  _or_  the intense, assessing look his brother gave, making no pretensions over his interest.

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru's face was impassive as ever, except for that split second when, doubtless, his bewildered and fanciful thoughts of a goddess blessing the wedding feast with her presence were reflected upon his chiselled visage.

His heart fluttered strangely, like a butterfly's wings, within his chest as he watched the woman dance. She was like moonlight, ethereal in her beauty and power which pulsed strongly from within her for every twist of her hips and flash of thighs and bare arms. Yet, she was earthly, too earthly to be a goddess, even the colours upon her said so. Her skirt was mostly crimson on white – with a thud in his chest, Sesshoumaru realized the woman was wearing  _his_  colours, which gave him a strange sense of ownership – with her beads glistening like gems of blood, and her cheeks and lips a most inviting shade of red. Her sensual movements only enforced the earthliness of this woman.

" _I can't call her shameless. She is clearly bereaved. She has an iron chain upon her body. Yet her dance is beautiful and so is she."_

Sesshoumaru started at hearing the voice of Inuyasha's new mother-in-law. Frowning, Sesshoumaru sought to listen more. His gifts as full youkai were meant to be used for things far nobler than eavesdropping, but clearly, they were speaking of his earthly goddess. How could he resist?

" _Bereaved? Goodness. She is either trying to win back my husband, or is shamelessly on the prowl."_

" _Do not speak so disrespectfully of the Vessel, Kikyou. It was not uncommon in history to find men unworthy of the holders of the Jewel. The goddess of the land herself would not bless a union with children were she not in its favour. And we both know – your husband and his former wife were two of the healthiest people to be seen."_

" _Bah. She is only probably infertile. I don't care what the medical tests say."_

With a sickening jolt, Sesshoumaru realized the truth of the situation; the truth of why Inuyasha sullenly sat by his bride, glaring in the direction of the young revellers; the truth of Kikyou's apparent hostility towards a woman who's soul was clearly gentle; the truth for the lurking heartache in his earthly goddess's eyes.

This woman, this mournful, beautiful woman – was once Inuyasha's wife! She was the woman to whom Inuyasha was married for seven years without progeny, a most valid reason for the dissolution of his first marriage! Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga thrummed with energy – as a response to either his newly gained knowledge, or as response to the pulse of his goddess's soul, he did not know. But he did know he was experiencing the oddest pull – the oddest urge.

_So this is the Vessel Kagome. The most powerful woman on this mortal plane. So this is her._

Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself. It was both blessing and curse that his position as Lord of Western Lands kept him away all these years. He chuckled again, barely containing his predatory glee.

 _This woman._  Sesshoumaru thought back on electric mesh of their spirits. _I want her._

**. . . . .**


	2. Step Forward

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru watched from the podium of honoured guests. The Vessel should have been there, closer within his grasp as her status demanded, but truly, it was not so appropriate to place the former – and so far as most knew, preferred – wife so close to the new one.

" _Inuyasha, husband, won't we dance? Won't you dance with me?"_

" _I... not right now, Kikyou... later, I promise."_

" _Inuyasha, the Wedding Dance is next – "_

" _Kikyou. Please. We have the rest of our lives to dance, what difference does it make if we dance now?"_

Sesshoumaru snorted at his half-brother; he no longer hated the hanyou, but to let go of someone as brilliant as the vessel, how could one not feel disdain? _I would not allow the council to come between us._

He noticed his youki was quietly pulsing in response to something of the Vessel's. Or perhaps, it pulsed with every burst of movement, flurry of clothing, and flash of thighs. He was not so sure. But the beads of sweat that he could clearly see, roughly the same size as the beads of red glass about her neck that embraced the smooth column and dipped between the smooth valley made him feel... made him feel _restless_.

He was no stranger to women; he had sampled the most sought after of women around the world but... as he watched the Vessel Kagome, as he sat beside her former husband, Sesshoumaru's blood pumped through his veins telling him that _this_ was different.

She was beautiful, and she was real.

She was unattached.

Sesshoumaru's fingers tightened over his silk as he had to watch both mortal and immortal beings surround her, flock about her and _dance_ with her, attempting to tempt her. They were dancing so close he felt on edge; but when the music blared into the night sky, more sensual and heady than before the fiery music pushed the dancers to her, closer... and closer...

_Unacceptable._

And before he knew it, he was making his way towards the throng, where his youki pulled him to, guiding him to the source of power that could caress his, and create such wonderful chemistry.

He was pleased that most of the humans were tamer. His people were different from humans. Less modest. The Wedding Dance attested to that – it appeared almost misnamed; _Fertility Dance_ or the Greek _Bacchanalia_ seemed more fitting.

His youki threaded through the crowd, pulsing and confident. He towered over many, but still there were other youkai who rivalled him in height.

He had no trouble slicing through the crowd, even as women blinded by their inebriation strove to twine themselves upon him, rubbing, caressing, fumbling.

But he didn't care about those other women.

Or the rest of them who were torn between the Demon Prince and the Shikon Vessel.

His nostrils flared when he could faintly smell the sweet, intoxicating scent that practically crackled with power. He could also already see the pale, ivory flesh that somehow had him pushing his pace.

Further away from him, he could hear his hanyou brother grumbling; and the closer he got to the Vessel, the louder the subhuman growls seemed to grow.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

_Watch me, little brother, as I wrap this little goddess in my scent and bathe her in my essence._

He watched her for a while, watched as an impudent wolf practically writhed against her. No doubt the lowly creature could not withstand such bliss-inducing power.

He stood by, confident that like would call to like, and he waited for her to acknowledge him.

They were never introduced, but power called to power; perfection called to perfection.

And true to the call of nature, her smooth, sinuous movements faltered, halting gracefully as his little goddess searched for the essence that called to her as hers silently called to his.

The wolf had bid for her attention in vain as she slowly spun to face him.

And in four steps – two from him; two from her – they were face to face; _her_ eyes curious, a bit confused, and near apprehensive; _his_ victorious and pleased.

He placed a hand upon her hip, while the other glided over her arm and to her hand, ready to guide her, to support and move with her. Understanding dawned in her eyes and she allowed him to cradle her hand.

_I will let her know. She will know that I want her._

_She will feel me, and she will know that I am different. That I am right for her._

_She will forget about Inuyasha._


	3. Step Back

 

Sesshoumaru was delighted. He was inching steadily towards euphoria as clearly as his body was inching towards greater intimacy with the woman in his arms.

She was finally in his arms!

They were dancing, and he bathed in the magnificence of joined perfection; for they were beautiful, and alive with power, and nobody, _nobody_ would dare come between them despite being the epicentre of the Wedding Dance.

Not even his brother would – not that he'd dare, but that he could not - in the distance, he could hear his brother, _"Don't, you bastard, just stay away,"_ in subhuman tones, in a language only another dog would understand.

He ignored him blithely.

_Just keep watching, little brother. You may choose to live vicariously through me. She is mine tonight._

He made sure of it. He was the great Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, what he wanted, he took; what stood in his way, he obliterated.

He was pleased to note that the Vessel permitted the twining of their energies and was even more so as this provided him the cover he needed in staking territory. There was an imperceptible amount of space that allowed them some sort of seclusion. He was marking territory.

And this he did as thoroughly as the situation would permit, as much as leaving his scent and spirit on her would allow.

He held no hesitance, nor modesty as he ghosted long, elegant male fingers upon her soft ivory, allowing his youki to spark upon her skin and leave trails of power and promise upon the dips and curves of her earthly, womanly body.

He witnessed the Vessel's eyes come alive and the blue within glint as though ignited with silver shards of frenetic energy that quivered in tandem with the beat of the music.

_Good. Let her lose control in my embrace._

As his touch solidified with his palm running tightly upon her, the Vessel returned it in kind.

He wondered if it was possible to be undone with vague touches.

This, he believed, was one of the best parts of dancing with a woman so infused with power. Or it may have been the very danger of dancing with one who could destroy him. He was not sure what inebriated him more.

Her touch – _yes, yesss, her touch_ – had his pulse throbbing and his eyelids quivering. She was a delectable sensory overload. She lifted her limbs into the air then her fingers teasingly traced his markings; her fingers flirted with his broad shoulders, and strong, firm arms, and trailed up and down his torso, leaving trails of heat and sparks as he did. Boldly, her fingers held onto his tapered hips, caressing flesh over cloth where sensitive markings would have been.

Did she know what she was doing? Did she know that her fingers were tracing sensitive, marked flesh? That  _she_ was marking  _her_ territory?

Sesshoumaru rumbled his pleasure.

Her scent enveloped him and he could practically taste her. Her energy assiduously left her signature with every, weaved strand upon his clothing.

And she, with one delicious beat of the music, wrapped her arms about his neck, with a hand playing in his strands of hair to lean her body upon him – to ground her hips upon him. She was wild in his arms, and she was clearly, _clearly_ enjoying the music.

Though he continued to dance in kind, his breath was taken away. He had meant to mark her so no other would dance with her, but this – _she_ _ **is**_ _! She really was!_ – it was  _her_ who was marking him, and in more ways than one, leaving a clear footprint upon his consciousness, his beast, his soul...

_Ah. Delicious._

He was getting lost, he was being pulled into her, and his want for her very being was turning feverish. He had intended for her to _forget_ Inuyasha – not be distracted _by_ her.

Unconsciously, dangerously, his fangs lengthened and his eyes bled as his digits clutched a bit closer. His power was bathing the area, and her power rose up, not likely to be outdone. So taken with her was he that he wanted _more_ , for she _was_ more than he could have hoped, so much so that his lips latched upon the column of her neck to sink his fangs in an attempt to bind, even if only temporarily when –

He was unceremoniously shoved in the gut with the power of the Shikon. Startled, he took stock of his surroundings and noted the Vessel's infuriated stare.

Oh. _Oh._ Did he... lose control?

 **"** _ **Do** that again, my lord, and you will have one pissed off Vessel,"_ she said. Clearly rebuking, like scolding a puppy.

He was almost disbelieving and wanted to apologize for his lapse in control – truly what else could it have been? – but pride held him back. He would have told her that it should have been an honour for her, but knew he was... indeed, in the wrong.

The Vessel, however, brushed away all other concerns and pressed on with her dance; as though he was not so important any longer; rather, inconsequential. He was concerned she would not allow him near, but was ever so pleased – though he would never admit to it – when he was pulled in by the Vessel to carry on the Wedding Dance.

He would speak to her after the passion riddled dance. She would understand, and they would have more, _more_ , time to properly and more thoroughly acquaint themselves with the other.

He couldn't wait to hear more of her voice.

The music was winding down from the Wedding Dance now, and he led her to the fringes of the throng. He was to lead her to a quiet space to rest, to carry out his intentions. So intent was he that his mind halted when she pulled away from him, away from the crowd, then further, away from the proceedings in general.

She walked away contentedly, almost sailing away in womanly grace, as though she had accomplished what she had originally come for. She was tantalizing to watch, even if it meant moving farther away from him.

With narrowed eyes, he calmed himself.

There was still tomorrow night, the end of the Wedding Festivities. She would be there. Surely, she would be interested, and perhaps even approach him. He was unconcerned. There was still tomorrow night. Of course, he could follow her now, to her pavilion, but decided to play his cards right to not give away his great want for her. He would not... _chase_ her.

As he made his way to the podium where his brother rested, he was greeted with an angered, but smug countenance. Warily, but haughtily, he met Inuyasha's gaze head on.

"You've done it now, bastard. You'll never be satisfied now." Inuyasha was so smug it was nigh intolerable. Beside him, his pathetic human wife glared sullenly upon the revellers.

Sesshoumaru brushed him off. "You know not what you speak of, hanyou."

Inuyasha merely cackled maliciously.

Softly, so that his new wife would not hear, _"Kagome still loves_ _ **me**_ _, bastard. She still wants_ **_me._** "

Sesshoumaru pulled away and snarled viciously at his half-brother. He truly had forgotten about that.

_She'll forget about him._

He renewed his determination to speak to her the next night. He did not know yet what he wanted, but _knew_ he wanted her.

He would make her want him in return. He would not suffer alone in one-sided affections.

**. . . . .**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru loves to be in control. Instead, he finds himself continuously in her mercy, or a few steps behind. But with Kagome, nothing will go according to plan – at least until... maybe... the sequel?


	4. Turn Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She enthralled. But inside, deep inside, she just wanted to forget. And to mourn. And to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a modern world, but with strong ties to the spiritual world.

Kagome enjoyed the feeling of meeting an equal and revelled in the dominance the Western Lord displayed. She was so entranced and overwhelmed by what the Great Lord insisted to be right. He held her so closely it was as though he was attempting to convince her, without words that she belonged there; in his arms.

Were that the case he was almost succeeding quite well. It was only the heavy pit in her heart that kept her distant.

Kagome let a lazy, almost sultry – though unintentional – smile dance across her lips. It seemed the Lord was quite intent on melding their bodies as one, if the intensity with which he gazed upon her and held her and rumbled to her and danced with her were any indication.

Quite flattering, to have the Great Lord so _drunk_ on her presence. She was probably the same way when she had first lain with her husba – ah _, former_ husband…

She put great effort into focusing on the male before her. She just wanted to… somehow… perhaps, but not quite… forget?

His presence would be her temporary oblivion.

He was a true alpha and not even the Great Lord's uncanny resemblance with his younger half-brother could deter her from thrilling in his embrace.

He was wonderful upon her senses, and the very grief she held, the very heartbreaking wail in her soul prompted her to let lose and, as it was, _tango with the devil_.

But she was her own alpha.

So when he dared to stake his territory upon her so loudly and blatantly with his mouth, lips, and teeth – _her! A youkai dare possess the Vessel?_ – she was wilful and conscious enough to resist the pleasure of being claimed. She enjoyed the big dog, but really, not _that_ much.

She giggled at the chastised, surprisingly puppy-like demeanour the Lord wore when he was torn between apologizing and… _apologizing_ , but she soon dismissed it, along with the amazed gazes of several of the nearby revellers at her rejection. This was but a one-time thing, after all. No use dwelling on something so passing, such as the clearly possessive flaring of his aura to fend off the hopefuls away from her.

She much preferred the distraction the youkai Lord provided her in this painful celebration. She was not here to _celebrate_ her former husband's re-marriage.

She was here to save face; to say goodbye; to let loose _just this once_ before she decided to bottle it all up and sweep it under a carpet.

Quite blasé and obviously the wrong approach to something as committed as a loving relationship gone wrong, but, she figured, why not treat it like a glorified break-up between teenaged lovers? At least there was a chance of moving past it. Marriages in _her_ world were meant to be for forever. Inuyasha fell with the Council's decision, though.

_Screw that. I wanted to give him a choice, but… he didn't even really try to fight for me…_

Her heart thumped painfully and she could almost feel the beads on her throat and chest rattle with her displeased power. Thankfully, the Great Lord's wonderfully male hands brought her back from the dark path of her musings and re-lit the electrifying passion within her eyes. Pleased with her form of distraction, she allowed her arms to entwine upon his neck and moulded her body scandalously close to his.

His hands were huge and elegant; the planes and angles of his body alluring and seductive and yes, she could lose herself on the slide of his skin and the pleased thrum of his deep, beautiful voice. His hair was fragrant as it ghosted down her arms with every invasive motion of the lord's body, giving the impression of the hair belonging to her; of her being a part of him. Kagome's eyes were hooded with her delight upon discovering the solid trimness of his physique.

She lazily ran her fingers over his taut muscles and peripherally admired the hanging decorations on the dance floor.

Were it not her ex-husband's bloody marriage feast, she might have been totally entranced: with the floating, heady music; with her femininity; with the steady male behind her; with the pulsing powers that infused about her; with the stars overhead. It was a beautiful night. It was wonderful. She enjoyed the feeling of dancing with abandon.

The only damper to the whole fiasco was that she was _in it in the first place_.

Quickly, the Great Lord spun her in a spiral of zealous thrill and enjoyment. Quickly, she forgot about her woes as he wound his essence about her and enticed hers to embrace his. She could be happy like this, though she knew things such as these never last.

He was quite perfect, really.

_Sesshoumaru the perfect._

_Sesshoumaru the great._

_Sesshoumaru the powerful, the smooth, the beautiful, the godly._

_Lord of the West. Ruler of the heart of the lands. Only remaining true pure-blooded Inu._

_Son of the Great Dog General Touga._

_Elder brother to… to…_

Gleaming golden eyes watched attentively from afar.

_Inu…ya…sha.._

The thought was a great splash of cold water upon her heated, and euphoria-clouded mind. Her mind woke once again and noted with some trepidation that the beguiling music was winding down; that she was being escorted away from the revellers. Her wide blue eyes darted left and right, across bodies of fellow, sweaty revellers, not quite panicking but nearly there, almost drowning in sensation until she glimpsed Inuyasha and his new wife –

– until she once again focused on the leading Lord before her.

Until she became aware.

Aware of the liberties she had allowed the charismatic Great Lord to take with her, judging from the caressing pads of his fingers that mirrored the reverent motions of his youki upon her exposed soul, whispering _stay, stay_. Worse yet, her essence, beyond _allowing_ , even _welcomed_ the great youkai's advances.

Well.

That settled it.

That was their last dance. _That_ was _her_ last dance.

She allowed _him_ to dance with her because of this intensely compelling quality of his – like she was the north end of a magnet surely being drawn in simultaneously as  _she_ drew in the south pole of another magnet – Sesshoumaru.

He made her forget. For a while.

She shivered. He was dangerous for her. He was too effective in providing a distraction, and too good at making her want to let go. She almost did. She almost totally did and nearly submitted to what she knew would be a mistake.

_No. I did not come here… for… this._

So she left. What else could she do? Her body had become addicted in that short span of time to a virtual stranger, opening to him and his intentions. Without a word, she broke whatever connection there was and nearly suffered from the shocks of power that run across her being. She broke it without another thought to how oddly and alarmingly right the connection had been.

It was doubtful the youkai felt it. After all; it was not _his_ soul that was being molested.

She distantly noted the intense gaze of arguably the most powerful being – besides herself – on these lands and then some, but continued to walk away. She was not even ashamed to admit her slight desperation to leave. The entire situation completely catching up with her, she just wanted to be alone.

Then there was the other tingling gaze upon her body that she managed to ignore for so long in the night. She glanced up and saw the only other set of golden eyes.

 _Inuyasha_.

He looked almost betrayed; but that wouldn't be right. _He_ was the one who left. Then she felt the hostile and somewhat victorious gaze of the new wife.

Swiftly, Kagome's womanly pride reared up. As confidently and indifferently as she could, she sauntered towards the exit.

She got what she came for anyway.

When she was absolutely sure no one else was there, she ran full speed to her pavilion and packed what little she brought and prepared to set her accounts and affairs straight.

_This is goodbye, Inuyasha. Perhaps when I've healed enough, we can share our time again._

**. . . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Yeah. Uhm. Yeah. OK. That was… Kagome'sPOV. See, Sess has begun to think the world of her during that dance (she has proven to be more than worthy) and she… well, she used to think the world of Inuyasha. Besides; what Sess said in the other chapter about going against the council would have been a good move. But Inuyasha didn't. Only proves further how little he was willing to go for her, despite all his professions of love.
> 
> So now, it's up to Sesshoumaru to make good on his word and make her forget about the hanyou.

**Author's Note:**

> * - directly lifted from Daguio's short story


End file.
